


Status Post-Michael

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean is working as intended.Cas is on a food run.Sam might be possessed.





	Status Post-Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Profound Bots" challenge, to the prompt in the summary. Title is a play on both the nature of the challenge and nurse-speak (e.g."patient is status post-appendectomy").

The little grocery store never seems to have pie when Castiel comes in here. There is a countertop case advertising “Fresh Baked Pies - Daily,” but the case is always empty. Either they sell out nearly instantly, because the pies are just that good, or it is false advertising.

He really wants to bring back some pie for Dean. He deserves some comfort as he recovers from his ordeal with Michael. Sam doesn’t seem to agree, which Castiel thinks is odd. He shows no sign of possession that Castiel has been able to see, but this is so deeply unlike Sam that Castiel is concerned nonetheless. There’s no reason to suspect that the spell Sam and Rowena had concocted to rescue Dean would have a personality-altering effect, either. Castiel is unsure whether that would be better or worse than possession by some unknown entity.

Meanwhile, he restrains the urge to smite the empty case and heads for the frozen section. It might not be the same (and Dean will undoubtedly say so), but experience suggests the sweet aroma that fills the bunker as it heats will put a smile on his face nonetheless. Castiel will take what he can get.


End file.
